Pups Save Big View Trail
Summary Tired of their little romantic dates getting ruined - by two certain beagles - Ashlynn and Ruckus decide to visit Adventure Bay and take a hike up on Big View Trail. That way they will finally have some alone time. Their romantic little get away is ruined - once again! - however when Ashlynn stumbles across a wayward hiker running away from his out of control camp fire! With their romantic getaway in ruins, Ashlynn and Ruckus must jump into action and help save the day before Big View Trail goes up in flames! Pups In Action Ashlynn Ruckus Kylie Trail Deaton Story It was a beautiful day in Stormy Bay - for once. The weather was nice and calm and a cool steady breeze was blowing around keeping everyone cool. All in all, it was the perfect day for a picnic. If two certain pups weren't arguing - as usual... "Official or unofficial! I just happen to go on way more important missions than you!" Beacon shouted angrily as he pranced behind Trail. Beacon's fur was ruffled from the wrestling match he had engaged in earlier with some street pups. He stopped to shake out his fur, unaware the more he shook the more dust and dirt he sent up in the air. "Hey, watch it you dirty furball!" Trail growled as she dodged some of the dirt. "Bella was nice to groom me earlier and I would like to stay nice and clean - unlike you!" Trail stuck up her nose and kept walking, trying to further conflict with her worst enemy - and failing miserably. "Oh, and just so you know, more missions doesn't exactly mean you win. I've been called to the Lookout by Deaton waaaay more than you have, teammate." Beacon's jaw dropped open in shock. Trail was right - as usual. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He barked angrily after her. Why, that snooty beagle thought she knew just about everything! But she didn't! "Hey! Guys!" Ashlynn suddenly spoke up. Both Beacon and Trail turned at the same time to see the fire pup walking towards them. Lagging behind her was Ruckus. Beacon's tail started wagging as soon as he saw his bro approaching - then stopped in confusion. Why was Ruckus carrying a picnic basket? "Hey there Bro!" Beacon called out - choosing to ignore Trail when she rolled her eyes. He could always get her back later. "What's up with the picnic basket?" He stopped to think about it for a second. "No way! Are we going on a picnic together?" Beacon's tail started whipping back and forth super fast. Anything was fun - as long as his brother Ruckus would be involved! "Uh, sorry Beacon," Ashlynn spoke up as Ruckus walked up to her side and finally set the picnic basket down. "The picnic basket isn't for you." Beacon openly gasped - and Trail just sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched Beacon over react as usual. Good grief. "What?" Beacon found himself whimpering. "What do you mean it's not for me?" Beacon's heart was crushed. Ashlynn wasn't trying to be mean on purpose! But still, his heart was crushed all the same.